Static Cling
by RewoundRosin
Summary: Nyassu visits Pikachu for a bit. PikaNyass shounen ai. Don't like, don't read.


Okay, me Pokémon Yaoi lover. xD Hahaha… ah… This is a VERY OOC one-shot between Meowth and Pikachu. I know, I know, dun' kill me though. I like using the Japanese names better, so yeah. I do that. Pikachu is the same in Engrish as it is in Japanese, so I don't have to tell you that. Nyassu is Meowth, and Iwaku is Onix. :P Have fun and flames will be used to warm my cold little hands because IT'S SNOWING HERE:scream: Sorry if I used any "form" instead of "from"s in here because I seem to be doing that lately, and it's pissing me off. Okay, I'm done now…

--------

Pikachu stood and watched the water swirl into the bathtub below him. The electric mouse sighed contently and stretched his tired and bruised muscles.

He smoothed his fingers over a few cuts on his arms and sighed, "Nyassu will be mad that I got hurt this bad. Oh well." He smiled at the thought of the cat though, "He can't do anything about it."

The mouse reached for the spigot and turned the water off; he watched for a second as the steam rose from the water; he shivered as he watched it, the anticipation of going into the water growing. Pikachu lowered his thin and battered body into the hot water, moaning aloud as it ran over his flesh. He cooed softly, loving the feel of just lying there in that glorious water. His mind wondered to Nyassu again; Pikachu wondered if he would visit him today. The mouse shook his head suddenly, knowing all too well that if he thought it, it would come true. He took a breath and submerged his head in the water. His hair stuck to him a he came back up, dripping and steaming.

He moved his hand to move the water from his eye as he stared in front of him; something was there, something black and white. His vision sharpened as he saw Nyassu sitting on the other end of the bath.

"Nyassu?" he yelped as his mind twisted into realization. He felt himself trying to scurry up the even bath wall, but his body was too worn and refused to move at this point.

Nyassu chuckled and swam towards the frightened mouse; his prized head jewel had been placed somewhere in the bathroom, it wasn't on him, "You look cute when your hair is sticking to you." He moved to dunk his head in the water. He came back up shortly after and stared at the mouse, his coffee hair clinging to his face and dripping quietly into the bath, his eyes dark and lustrous, "I just might have to do something to you."

Pikachu slid further into the bath as Nyassu came to rest himself above the mouse, "I'm tired, just got back from a battle. Don't wanna do anything…" he pouted.

Nyassu loomed over him with his eyes closed. He stroked the mouse's cheek softly, running the backs of his claws over his flesh, "Mmm… okay… Did you get hurt much?"

Pikachu paused, not wanting to tell him and searching for the right words. He decided not to say anything instead of trying to say something he would most likely regret later.

"Pikachu," Nyassu's voice prodded him. "Do I have to force you out of the water to look myself?"

The mouse sighed, defeated, "Some bruises here and there and I got cut a few times. They're not bad though."

He felt uneasy suddenly; Nyassu was staring at him. The looked up and saw his navy eyes boring into him. Nyassu switched their positions so Pikachu was out of the water before the pokémon could protest. He sat up and examined the pokémon's body. It was bruised all right; it looked as if he had been in a fight with an Iwaku. The cat scowled as he saw the cuts though. They were not "bad", they were horrible. They bore into his skin and looked like flesh wounds instead of "not bad" cuts.

Pikachu wanted to run from him, but he sat still, letting the cat study his body. He watched as Nyassu brought his right paw to his mouth, a smaller cut on his hand, and lick at it softly. Pikachu winced, it hurt, yet it felt good at the same time. The Persian repeated his actions, lapping and suckling on the wound. He pulled the mouse more into the water as he continued across his body, taking longer on the larger of the wounds and licking them more gently. Pikachu was soon atop the cat, nuzzled into his chest as he licked at his neck lightly. He felt him kiss the side of his head before circling his arms round his back and securing him there. The mouse knew he had some of the worst cuts there, but the cat didn't kiss those, he merely held him and rubbed his paws over them, splashing the warm water over and into them; this felt good though Pikachu wished he had tended to those too. To be in the cat's loving arms made him happy. The pain had honest to god just disappeared. Maybe he was just in a daze, he didn't care; it felt too good to care.

"Mmm…. Nyassu?" Pikachu looked up at his love, his everything relaxed in a state of pleasure. "I wanna bubble bath."

A little shocked at first, Nyassu smiled down at his mouse, "Well then, do you have anything to make a bubble bath with?"

Pikachu nodded and pointed over to the sink cupboard, "In there."

Nyassu kissed the mouse on the forehead lovingly and rose from the bath. He reached over and took the stopper from the drain; the water gurgled into it rather slowly. He stepped outside the tub and knelt in front of the cabinet, sifting through the many bottles of shampoos and bath things for what Pikachu had wanted. He spotted an odd shaped bottle and picked it up, reading the label:

"Monsters Be Gone – Makes the Troublesome Monsters Less Troublesome."

He turned to see Pikachu hanging himself over the edge of the tub gazing at him. Nyassu smiled and crawled over to the smaller pokémon, "This?" he held the bottle to him.

Pikachu blinked a few times and looked at the bottle; he nodded and grinned, "It smells like blackberry jam."

Nyassu had a look of bewilderment on his face; the goopy substance was lime green. He sniffed it and certainly, it smelled of blackberry jam. The cat shrugged it off and turned the water back on, making the room steamy and warm again. He slowly began to pour the think glop in a steady stream as the water rose from its half way point; he stopped when the bubbles began to overflow the bathtub. Nyassu turned the water off again and slipped back into the water next to his mouse. Pikachu was giggling, playing with the bubbles like a child. Nyassu watched from behind the mouse as he played with his golden hair that now had bubbles in it. A smile spread itself on his features when Pikachu turned back to look at him with a large bubble in his palms and a grin to match.

Nyassu gave him a chaste kiss on his temple, lingering there for a moment, "I don't see how it's not illegal for one to be so cute."

The electric mouse just giggled again and threw a handful of bubbles into Nyassu's chocolate hair, "You're just not cute enough, so I have to make up for your not-being-cute!"

The cat scoffed playfully, "I'm not cute? Well, fine then. I just won't be cute at all!" He pounced on the mouse, causing him to yelp a little.

Nyassu had him pinned in the bath of bubbles. The water had already spilled out of the side and into the drain on the floor from their relentless moving about. He kissed the mouse gently, pressing his lips against his only so much. Pikachu felt a pool of warmth crawling in his stomach and kissed the cat back, moving his lips in unison with his love's. They continued their innocent kiss until the mouse had to pull away for air. He panted softly, his pink lips moving steadily. The Persian smiled at him and nuzzled against his neck, kissing it once.

"Wanna go sleep now?" He felt the mouse nod and he plucked him from the bathtub floor and stood up, stepping from the bath. He looked back down at the bubbles, _They'll disappear soon enough…_ He placed the mouse down again and looked at him. He covered his mouth as he looked at the mouse; he was covered from head to foot in pink and green bubbles.

The cat burst into hysterics and held his side, "You-you're completely covered in bubbles!" he laughed.

Pikachu pouted, "So are you!" he protested. "What is so funny about my being?"

Nyassu wiped at his eye, shaking his head, "I don't know. Come here now, let me rinse you off."

The feline filled a bucket full of water and poured it over the mouse, then repeated it to himself, both of them now cleansed and in good spirits. Nyassu picked the mouse up again as he protested cutely, saying he could walk on his own. He somehow had managed to grab two towels on his way from the bathroom and into Pikachu's room. He sat the electric mouse on the floor and began to rub the towel over him. Crackling from the static electricity was giving him jolts from time to time. He managed to return the mouse to his former fluffy and static-y state, his hair feathery and sticking to his features, curling with the roundness of his delicate baby face.

Nyassu kissed him again and proceeded to dry himself. He felt something tug on the towel though and he poked his head from underneath it to see Pikachu smiling at him. He released the towel as Pikachu rubbed the towel round his body as he did to him. Nyassu didn't turn out fluffy and downy as the mouse had, but was now dry none the less. He ran his claws through his hair, calming its own annoying static. His hair was rather soft now to his happiness, since it was cut in a way to be intended on being spikey, it was always jelled at least in one part or another.

Pikachu nuzzled against the cat, wrapping his arms round his slender waist, "Thank you, Nyassu-kun. I'm happy you came to visit me."

The Persian scooped him up promptly and kissed the end of his nose, "I couldn't bear not seeing my little mouse for a whole week."

The mouse threw his arms round the cat's neck, beaming at him, "I'm glad."

Nyassu placed the mouse on his bed and lay next to him, the mouse immediately clinging to him. Pikachu gazed up at him, a question on his lips.

"Mmm… what is it, love?" Nyassu mused, burying his face in Pikachu's brilliant hair.

"I always thought cats didn't like water," he said this so naively Nyassu felt as if his head were going to burst.

"Well… I suppose some cats don't like it, but I do," he smiled down at the mouse.

Pikachu took the answer happily and curled up against him, snuggling into him even more as the Persian brought a blanket over them.

Nyassu stroked Pikachu's soft cheek dotingly. So small and unknowing, yet so willing and passionate in everything he did. He was so in love with that mouse, he couldn't stand it. He ran his paw through he mouse's hair adoringly, wondering as to how he could be so lucky as to be so close to the pokémon he held in his arms now.

---Owari---

Barf; rushed ending. :O No flames please, they make my soul curl up and die. And i'll just delete them anyways.


End file.
